


The Play's the Thing

by Alyoops



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Team as Family, The other Rangers love to tease Jason, and just love him in general, trimberly if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyoops/pseuds/Alyoops
Summary: This is dumb, I hope you enjoy! :)





	The Play's the Thing

“Alright guys, I think that’s enough training for today.”

Jason attempted to keep his voice nonchalant. He almost never cut training short, but tonight he had plans. He just hoped the other Rangers didn’t find out about them.

“Jason Scott, letting us leave early? Are you feeling okay, boss?”

“Ha ha, Zack. My dad just needs me home before five today for some… things. So, don’t get used to it.”

It technically wasn’t a lie, but there was certainly an omission of truth. Avoiding eye contact with his friends as they packed up, he hoped they didn’t notice his nervousness. All he had to do was quickly get to the entrance of the ship, avoid any questions they might have, and not reveal what he _really_ need to leave early for.

He forgot to account for Billy Cranston, however.

“Oh, Jason! Tell Pearl if she needs any finishing touches, I’ll be glad to help out.”

“Finishing touches?” Kim looked curiously between Billy and Jason.

“Oh, just some small project,” Jason said, waving his hand dismissively. “Actually Billy, let me just drive you over to my house right now, and we can all stop talking.” He needed to get Billy out of there. He was the only one who knew what Jason was up to, and was afraid he’d spill it to the group.

“Her class is doing a play. She has her own little bit and everything.”

“Aww, that’s cute,” Kim cooed.

“Yup, real cute. Not a big deal, let’s go Billy.” Jason tried his best to steer Billy towards the exit, without touching him directly.

“Yeah! And Jason is in it too!”

The Pit grew deadly silent. Jason watched as three heads turned slowly in his direction, faces completely neutral.

“I’m sorry, Billy,” Trini said in an even tone, with just a slight undercurrent of mirth. “Would you care to repeat that?”

“Oh, Jason is performing in the play with Pearl.”

Zack made a small excited noise.

“Well,” Billy continued. “It’s more of a talent show. The classes from Angel Grove Elementary and Middle School are putting it on to raise money to help those displaced by Goldar’s attack – which I think is very sweet – and Jason is helping Pearl with a skit she wrote. I looked it over, it seems pretty cool.”

“You’re in a play. With little kids,” Kim asked for confirmation. Jason could see grins begin to grow on each of their faces, eyes lighting up with glee.

“Yes,” he sighed. “It’s just some small thing.”

“I helped him make his costume!”

Jason looked to Billy with an utter look of betrayal. A small gasp escaped from Trini, who whispered, “There’s a costume.”

Kim turned to Billy excitedly. “Billy, do you know where the play is being held?”

“Yeah, it’s at the Angel Grove Middle School.”

“Guys, you really don’t have to–”

“Shut it, Scott, this no longer concerns you.” Kim turned to Trini. “Babe, see if you can secure us tickets.”

“Already on it,” Trini said as she typed away furiously on her phone.

“Zack, do you still have that old video camera?”

“Definitely! The only tape I have though has my fifth birthday – you know what, I’ll just tape over it. This is way more important.”

“I managed to reserve us four seats.”

“I can bring snacks!”

“I like where your head’s at Billy,” Kim said. “Now I should be able to secure the van from my parents…”

Jason sighed. “I’ll guess I’ll just head out now.” The four hardly acknowledged him while they planned – he was pretty sure he heard someone utter the word ‘confetti’ – so he shuffled his way out of the Pit.

He just hoped they wouldn’t cause _too_ much of a scene tonight.

 

***

 

The four Rangers entered the middle school auditorium, buzzing with excitement. Zack was fiddling with the settings on his camera, while the other three looked for a good spot in the audience. Pushing their way to the center aisle, they managed to secure four seats together before anyone else could take them. Trini put her feet up on the chair in front of her, glaring at the man to her right who scoffed, until he got the hint and moved somewhere else. As Kim took Trini’s hand in her own, she noticed Jason’s parents were two rows in front of them.

“Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Scott.”

Mr. Scott turned in surprise at the sight of Jason’s friends.

“Oh, hey kids.”

“You must be super proud of Jason,” asked Zack.

“…Sure?”

Zack nodded, satisfied with his answer. As Mr. Scott turned back around, Kim thought she heard him mutter “Do they have to wear their colors? They make it so obvious,” while his wife gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder. She’d have to ask Jason about that later.

Meanwhile backstage, Jason was nervously peeking from behind the curtain while, his sister, Pearl, mouthed lines to herself. He fidgeted in spot, trying to be careful as to not ruin the painting on the cardboard surrounding his legs. (Billy had worked really hard on it.)

“Jason, you’re ruining my concentration,” his sister huffed.

“Sorry. It’s just… my friends found out about tonight and decided to come.”

“So?”

“They can be a little much?”

“I know, they’ve been over to dinner before,” Pearl deadpans.

Jason couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

 

***

 

After forty minutes of waiting through eight acts, (including a tasteful reenactment of the founding of Angel Grove using only cats), and many snacks, the emcee came out to finally introduce Pearl’s bit.

“Well folks, our next performer is from Ms. Greenberg’s sixth grade class, with a little help from her brother. Give a round of applause for Pearl and Jason Scott.”

The four Rangers broke out into uproarious applause, while the rest of the auditorium politely clapped; some giving dirty looks at the kids’ outburst. Zack threw in a couple of wolf whistles before taking out his camcorder, and pointing it towards the stage.

Awkwardly waving to the audience, mostly to get her brother’s friends to stop, Pearl waited for the applause to die down before jumping right in.

“The town of Angel Grove is under attack,” Pearl said in an overdramatic fashion. “But the Power Rangers will save the day!” She was wearing a bright pink onesie, (Kim elbowed Trini, who just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s smug grin), made out of spandex. Jason had suggested she go as the Red Ranger, but that was vetoed by her because, “The red one is lame, Jason.” (He only deflated a little when she said that.)

After a few moments of mock fighting with loud “ki-yahs,” to a guitar riff playing in the background, Pearl ran off stage. When she ran back on, she was carrying a cutout that featured a crude drawing of what everyone assumed was supposed to be Goldar.

“Oh no! We better get...” She paused for effect. “The UltraRobot!” Pearl yelled.

“I like your name better, Billy,” Trini whispered.

That was Jason’s cue to enter, awkwardly waddling with boxes around his legs. The Rangers saw he was wearing a low-rent version of their MegaZord, the right and left legs painted yellow and blue, respectively. He basically was wearing all cardboard, with a cheap Halloween, Viking-style helmet, and wielding a foam sword.

Jason waited patiently while Kim and Trini fell over themselves laughing loudly.

“Halt, Gold Guy!” Jason cried out in a stilted voice. “We will stop you.” He lightly swung his sword at the cardboard cutout.

From behind the camera Zack said, “You’re doing amazing, sweetie!”

After a couple of more slow-moving swings, and pretending to be hit by a non-moving object, (“To make it exciting,” Pearl had said), he pushed over the fake Goldar.

“We did it. Peace and justice is won.”

Pearl entered the stage again, taking a bow with her brother, while the four Rangers gave them a standing ovation. They even threw a couple of roses onto the stage, despite them being in the middle row, thanks to their ranger abilities.

Jason was just happy that it was over.

 

***

 

Once Jason and Pearl stepped outside, they saw his four friends waiting by Kim’s car. Catching sight of the actors, they broke out into wild applause. Billy threw confetti, while Zack did a run around the parking lot, holding a large banner that said ‘And the Oscar goes to Jason Scott,’ cheering the whole way.

Pearl looked up at her brother. “You’re friends are weird, Jay.”

Jason couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Power Rangers fanfic and it's not even Trimberly, I'm surprised at myself.


End file.
